parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ThomasTenCents34526's Thomas/Disney Parodies
Here is a list of Thomas/Disney parodies by ThomasTenCents34526. List Thomas/Pinocchio *Percy as Pinocchio *Edward as Geppetto *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *George as Stromboli *Chinese Dragon as Monstro *Diesel as Lampwick *Emily as The Blue Fairy *Duck as Honest John *James as Gideon *Coaches as The Donkeys *Blue Trucks as The Seagulls *The Trucks as The Coachman's Minions *S.C Ruffey as Lampwick the Donkey *Bulgy as The Wicked Coachman *Trevor as The Big Fish Thomas/The Little Mermaid *Emily as Ariel *Thomas as Prince Eric *Percy as Flounder *Gordon as King Triton *Duck as Scuttle *James as Sebastian *Toby as Grimsby *The Duchess (TUGS) as Ursula *Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) as Max *Bill and Ben as Flotsam and Jetsam *Diesel 10 as The Shark Thomas/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Mavis as Snow White *Duck as The Prince *Thomas as Doc *Edward as Bashful *Gordon as Happy *Henry as Grumpy *James as Sneezy *Toby as Dopey *Percy as Sleepy *Daisy as The Evil Queen *Elizabeth as The Witch *Splatter and Dodge as The Vultures Thomas/Aladdin *Thomas as Aladdin *Percy as Abu *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Henry as The Sultan *Gordon as The Genie *Donald/Douglas as Magic Carpet *Trevor as Cave of Wonders *Diesel as Jafar *James as Iago *Spencer as Razoul *Skarloey as Elephant Abu *Oliver as Farouk *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Prince Achmed *Bluenose (TUGS) as Snake Jafar *R Boat (Theodore Tugboat) as Genie Jafar *Hiro as Creepy Old Jafar *Terence as Train Abu *Diesel 10 as Sa'Luk Thomas/Hercules *Thomas as Hercules *Rusty as Baby Hercules *Rheneas as Baby Pegasus *Percy as Pegasus *Diesel 10 as Hades *Dodge and Splatter as Pain and Panic *Emily as Megara *Henry as Zeus *Mavis as Hera Thomas/The Sword in the Stone *Percy as Wart *Thomas as Merlin *Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific) as Archimedes *James as Sir Kay *Gordon as Sir Ector *Duck as Sir Pellinore *Daisy as Madam Mim *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as The Red Squirrel *Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) as The Old Squirrel *D261 as Pike *Spencer as The Wolf Thomas/Dumbo *Percy as Dumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Bertie as Casey Jr. *Spencer as The Ringmaster *The Troublesome Trucks as The Circus Guards *Elizabeth as Matiarch *Mavis as Prissy *Rosie as Giddy *Madge as Catty Thomas/Sleeping Beauty *Emily as Princess Aurora *Thomas as Prince Phillip *Caroline as Flora *Mavis as Fauna *Rosie as Merryweather *Daisy as Maleficent *Henry as King Stefan *Gordon as King Hubert *Edward as The Duke *Douglas as The Man with the Guitar *Murdoch as Samson *Stanley as The Duke *Bulgy as Diablo the Raven *The Chinese Dragon as Dragon Maleficent *Troublesome Trucks as The Goons Thomas/Fun and Fancy Free *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Caroline as Cleo *Edward as Mickey Mouse *James as Donald Duck *Toby as Goofy *Gordon as Willy the Giant (I know Gordon is good) *Molly as The Narrator *Mavis as Cow *Percy as Bongo *Hector as Fish Thomas/Beauty and the Beast *Emily as Belle *Gordon as the Beast *Thomas as the Prince *Toby as Maurice *James as Lumiere *Henry as Cogsworth *Percy as Chip *Mavis as Mrs Potts *Diesel 10 as Gaston *Splatter/Dodge as LeFou Thomas/Alice in Wonderland *Percy as Alice *Henry as Mad Hatter *Edward as Caterpillar *Bert as Cheshire Cat *James as March Hare *Diesel 10 as Queen of Hearts *Ben as Tweedledum *Arry as Tweedledee *Gordon as Walrus *Duck as Carpenter *Toby as White Rabbit *Troublesome Trucks as Cards *Bill as King of Hearts Thomas/The Emperor's New Groove *James as Kuzco The Man *Warrior (TUGS) as Kuzco The Llama *Thomas as Pacher *Emily as Chicha *Percy and Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Tipo and Chaca *Gordon as Kronk *Minvera (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Yzma (Both Bossy and Stubborn) Thomas/Toy Story *Thomas as Woody *Percy as Buzz Lightyear *Andy as himself *Oliver Overdrive as the big lorry Thomas/Lady and the Tramp *Thomas as Tramp *Emily as Lady *Gordon as Jock *Henry as Trusty *Rosie as Aunt Sarah *Bill and Ben as Si and Am *Billy as The Beaver *Spencer as Tony *James as Joe *Diesel as The Rat *Flying Scotsman as Jim Dear *Mavis as Darling Thomas/The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Thomas as Quasimodo *Gordon as Captain Phoebus *Mavis as Esmerlda *Diesel as Judge Claude Frollo *Percy as Victor *Daisy as Larvene *Edward as Hugo *James as The Storyteller *Duck as The Old Man *Murdoch as The Guard *Max and Monty as Frollo's Knights *Butch as Phoebus's Horse *S.C. Ruffey as Frollo's Horse *Molly as Quasimodo's Mother *and more Thomas/Peter Pan *Thomas as Peter Pan (Peter Pan's Voice Suits Thomas) *Emily as Wendy (Wendy Darling's Voice Suits Emily) *Duck as John (Both Western) *Percy as Michael (Michael Darling's Voice Suits Percy) *Minvera (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Tinker Bell *Gordon as George Darling *Mavis as Mary Darling *Diesel as Captain Hook *Ben as Mr. Smee *Bill as Mr. Starkey *Bert, Arry, Bulgy, Max, Monty, Splatter, and Dodge as The Pirates *Henry as the Crocodile *Ten Cents (TUGS) as The Indian Chief *Lillie Lightship (TUGS) as Tiger Lily *Hercules, Warrior, Big Mac, Top Hat, Sunshine, OJ, and Grampus (TUGS) as The Indians *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Jane *Edward as Jane's Father *Kevin as Cubby *James as Slightly *Donald and Douglas as Twins *Stepney as Nibs *Billy as Tootles Thomas/The Aristocats *Thomas as Thomas O'Malley *Emily as Duchess *Bill as Toulouse *Ben as Berlioz *Lady as Marie *Lady Hatt as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille *Sir Topham Hatt as Georges Hautecourt *Diesel as Edgar Balthazar *Annie and Clarabel as Abigal and Amelia *Edward as Uncle Waldo *Donald and Douglas as Napoleon and Lafayette *Percy as Roquefort The Mouse *Henry as Scat Cat *Duck as Peppo *Toby as Hit Cat *James as Shun Gon *Gordon as Billy Boss *Mavis as Frou Frou *Bulgy as The Milkman Thomas/The Lion King *Gordon as Mufasa *Mavis as Sarabi *Percy as Young Simba *Daisy as Sarafina *Rosie as Young Nala *Edward as Adult Simba *Molly as Adult Nala *Duck as Zazu *James as Timon *Henry as Pumbaa *Toby as Rafiki *Diesel as Scar *S.C. Ruffey as Shenzi *Bulgy as Banzai *Spencer as Ed *Lady as Young Kiara *Emily as Adult Kiara *Elizabeth as Zira *Skarloey as Young Kovu *Thomas as Adult Kovu *Annie/Clarabel as Vitani *George as Nuka *Madge as Ma *Oliver as Uncle Max Thomas/Robin Hood *Thomas as Robin Hood *James as Little John *Oliver as Alan Dale *Emily as Maid Marian *Molly as Lady Kluck *Gordon as Friar Tuck *Toby as Otto *Percy as Skippy *Stepney as Toby *Rosie as Sis *Diesel as Prince John *Spencer as Sir Hiss *George as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Mavis as Mrs. Rabbit *Edward as Mr. Mouse *Caroline as Mrs. Mouse *BoCo as King Richard *Bulgy as The Crocodile *Arry as Trigger *Bert as Nutsy *and more Thomas/Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Thomas as Milo Thatch *Emily as Princess Kida *Mavis as Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Gordon as Dr. Sweet *Percy as Mole *James as Vinny *Edward as Preston Whitmore *Toby as Cookie *Elizabeth as Wilhelmina Packard *Daisy as Helga Sinclair *Diesel 10 as Lyle T. Rourke *Troublesome Trucks as The Mercenaries *Donald and Douglas as Chaos Lords of Fire and Ice *Diesel as Ashton Carnaby Thomas/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *James as Mr. Toad *Percy as Moley *Thomas as Ratty *Henry as Cyril *Gordon as Badger *Edward as Ichabod *and more Thomas/The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective *Thomas as Basil *Toby as Dawson *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Olivia *Gordon as Hiram *Percy as Bartholomew *D261 as Fidget *Diesel 10 as Ratigan Thomas/The Fox and the Hound *Duck as Young Tod *Percy as Young Copper *Spencer as Amos Slade *Gordon as Chief *Thomas as Adult Tod *Edward as Adult Copper *James as Dinky *Neville as Boomer *Emily as Vixey *Molly as Widow Tweed *Rosie as Big Mama *Ghost Train as The Train *Chinese Dragon as The Bear Thomas/The Rescuers *Thomas as Bernard *Emily as Miss Bianca *Rosie as Penny (Penny's Voice Suits Rosie) *Caroline as Madame Medusa (Not Daisy) *Bill and Ben as Nero and Brutus *Diesel as Mr Snoops Thomas/Cinderella *Emily as Cinderella *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as The fairy godmother *Thomas as Prince Charming *Duncan as The King *Edward as The Duke *Peter Sam as Jaq *Skarloey as Gus *Diesel 10 as Lucifer *Oliver as Bruno *Elizabeth as Lady Tremaine *Mavis as Anastasia *Daisy as Drizella Category:ThomasTenCents34526